Fotografías
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Tomó el retrato con cuidado y dejó que su mirada viajara por cada punto de él, ya que hacía mucho que no lo veía, pues evitaba volver la vista hacia atrás, hacia aquel pasado donde Renée, Bella y él eran la familia Swan.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Las estrellas apenas eran visibles esa noche debido a las grises nubes que cruzaban el cielo. Charlie Swan abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió las luces conforme iba caminando hacia la sala. Prendió la televisión y puso el canal de deportes, para después dirigirse al perchero con el sonido del partido de fondo.

Se quitó las húmedas botas y las colocó de cualquier forma en el suelo; después hizo lo propio con la chaqueta y el cinto mientras tomaba la pistola con sumo cuidado. Lentamente destapó el cartucho y comenzó a sacar una por una las balas, esas que afortunadamente nunca había utilizado en acto de servicio. Ni siquiera sabía porqué aún tenía esa costumbre de sacar las balas como cuando Bella era pequeña, pero sospechaba que eso se debía a que la extrañaba.

Cuando terminó, volvió a dejar el artefacto en su lugar y fue hacia la cocina a calentarse la sopa fría que había comprado el día anterior. La metió en el microondas y se dirigió a la sala para ver el partido. En cuanto tomó asiento en el sofá y se encontró de frente con las fotos de su hija, se vio inundado por la nostalgia.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado muchos años desde la partida de Renée, no podía negar que la extrañaba. Habían sido pocos meses los que duró su matrimonio prematuro pero para él habían sido muy especiales. Aún recordaba a su atolondrada esposa pintando la alacena para introducir luz a la cocina, la recordaba tratando de cocinarle suculentas cenas -que siempre terminaban en la basura al no ser comestibles- y sobretodo, aún la conservaba en su memoria con su pequeña en brazos.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza y centró su vista en la televisión concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en ponerle atención al marcador. Pero al parecer sus recuerdos no lo querían abandonar, pues continuaron asechando su mente sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

De pronto se encontró de pie con el control remoto en su mano izquierda y paseando enfrente de la chimenea, en donde descansaban las fotografías de su querida Bella. Observó cada una con atención y la sonrisa de su cara se fue ensanchando más conforme avanzaba en la hilera de imágenes.

Comenzó con la segunda foto, en donde se encontraba su hija cuando era bebé envuelta en una frazada rosa y dormida profundamente. Según recordaba, había sido tomada en casa de la abuela Swan cuando se la llevaron para que la conociera.

Dirigió la vista a la tercera fotografía y se encontró con su ex esposa y él mismo el día de su boda. Ambos tenían diecisiete años menos y las sonrisas de sus rostros reflejaban la inmensa felicidad que sentían en aquellos momentos.

Continuó con la cuarta imagen y miró a su ya no tan pequeña Bella en su primera foto escolar. Vestía su uniforme azul orgullosamente y sus dos trenzas -algo mal hechas- le caían por encima de ambos hombros.

El hombre continúo viajando por sus recuerdos al pararse a observar con detenimiento cada fotografía y el importante partido de baloncesto quedó en el olvido. Cuando terminó con las fotos escolares, caminó de nuevo al inicio de la hilera; era conciente de que aún le faltaba por ver la primera imagen, esa que siempre lo entristecía por más que quisiera evitarlo.

Tomó el retrato con cuidado y dejó que su mirada viajara por cada punto de él, ya que hacía mucho que no lo veía, pues evitaba volver la vista hacia atrás, hacia aquel pasado donde Renée, Bella y él eran la familia Swan.

Ahí en la fotografía se encontraba la que había sido su esposa con una bata sosteniendo un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. En su rostro se mostraba algo de cansancio pero a la vez se le veía feliz y dichosa.

Llevó sus ojos a la parte izquierda de la imagen y se encontró con él mismo, pero mucho más joven y risueño. No se quedó mucho tiempo observándose pues no era algo que disfrutara, para ser sinceros. En vez de eso, dirigió su vista a la bebita que Renée sostenía y observó fijamente cada uno de sus delicados rasgos. Acarició el retrato y suspiró para después colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Caminó patosamente hacia el sillón pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, sonó el teléfono y acudió a contestar.

- ¿Diga? -respondió al auricular.

- ¿Papá? Soy Bella -contestó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? -inquirió rápidamente, ya que tenía tiempo sin hablar con ella.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes -aclaró la chica- Sólo te hablaba para preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- ¿Me harías lugar en tu casa para poder irme a vivir allí?

En cuanto su mente comprendió lo que su hija le estaba pidiendo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de júbilo.

- ¡Pero por supuesto! -respondió con alegría.

Y mientras él y Bella se ponían de acuerdo sobre la mudanza, Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír provocando que se formaran algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

Porque tal vez no podían ser la familia Swan de nuevo, pero tener a su niña ahí en casa y a su cuidado, le haría sentirse un verdadero padre ahora más que nunca.

* * *

**N/A:** Estaba haciendo limpia de mi carpeta de fics cuando me encontré con esta pequeña viñeta que escribí hace meses y nunca subí. Así que bueno, ahí la tienen.

No sé ustedes, pero yo pienso que Charlie es un amor de persona, y creo que fue eso lo que me motivó a escribir esto.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, en un review.

_-Bianca._


End file.
